


Complemento (JohnLock)

by MagicBlue84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenlock, Top Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/pseuds/MagicBlue84
Summary: John estaba acostumbrado a ser la pieza favorita de los juegos de Sherlock.Así se sentía, una simple pieza del tablero.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	Complemento (JohnLock)

Todo comenzó normal, un inocente mensaje de "Mis padres salieron, ven a mi casa." Era divertido, siempre había sido divertido ir a pasar las tardes en la gigantesca casa de su mejor amigo, estuvieran o no sus padres. Cuando eran pequeños jugaban juntos en el pequeño arrollo que pasaba junto al patio enorme de los Holmes, Sherlock tenía los mejores juguetes, espadas, pistolas, disfraces, todo lo que un niño pueda desear. Siempre se la pasó de maravilla con él.

Ahora, de adolescentes se divertían en otras cosas, escuchar música, ver películas, al menos eso divertía a John. Sherlock se inclinaba por los juegos de mesa, experimentos y la lectura. Aún así siempre lograban llegar a un acuerdo para divertirse ambos.

No era raro que el menor de los Holmes se quedara solo en casa, después de todo sus padres siempre habían sido unas personas muy ocupadas, su hermano mayor ya no vivía con ellos así que Sherlock pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo solo. A John no le molestaba ir a hacerle compañía, al contrario, tenia una fascinación por él, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hipnotizaba, cada cosa que Sherlock hacía o decía le encantaba "Estas perdido" le habían dicho sus amigos una de las tantas veces que había cancelado planes para ir con Sherlock. Lo admitía, estaba totalmente perdido, cegado por todo lo que lo hacía sentir... completamente enamorado.

Ese inocente mensaje que había recibido unos cuantos cientos de veces antes, marcó la diferencia, esa había sido la primera vez que Sherlock lo había mirado con otros ojos, o al menos eso quería creer. Así comenzaron sus citas de juegos, juegos bajo las sábanas, llenos de besos húmedos y calor sofocante. Juegos que habían continuado sin hacer una gran diferencia en su amistad.

No era raro que estos mensajes llegaran varias veces durante la semana, a distintas horas. Sherlock era muy demandante, y John no le podía negar nada ¿Cómo podría decir que no a algo que él ansiaba también?

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó el rubio ya en la habitación del menor, minutos después de recibir un mensaje que decía "Ven rápido".

-Juguemos ajedrez.- John arrugó la nariz, era obvio que perdería.- Te dejaré poner música, la que quieras mientras jugamos.

-Está bien, solo por eso.- Sherlock le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que lo enloquecían, algo tímidas, algo suplicantes. Sabía que esa sonrisa significaba "Por favor no pongas música estruendosa". Lo conocía tan bien, cada gesto, cada movimiento. La clave estaba en sus ojos, sus expresivos y hermosos ojos.

-¿Qué pieza de ajedrez crees que te representa?- Preguntó el rizado luego de varios minutos de juego, le gustaba hacer pensar a John.

-No lo sé, el caballo.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste, John. Vamos, quiero una respuesta elaborada.- Sherlock era exigente, lo presionaba hasta que dijera lo que quería oír.

-Soy... quizá soy un simple peón- Respondió el rubio mirando la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos, recordaba las palabras que unos días atrás le había dicho uno de sus amigos "Eres su peón, John. Eso eres para él" ¿Eso era?

-El peón no es simple, John. Cada pieza cumple su función dentro del tablero, cada una tiene su propio protagonismo. Todas las piezas son importantes.- John le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.- Aunque para mí eres la torre, eres una fortaleza.

-Quizá tengas razón...- "Quizá eso fui antes de amarte tanto" Pensó el rubio, ahora sentía que era cualquier cosa, menos una fortaleza, ya no se sentía fuerte para nada. Se sentía débil y expuesto ante Sherlock, le había dado todas las armas para lastimarlo. Lo peor era que no se daba cuenta cada vez que lo hería.

Sherlock le tomó la mano por encima del tablero, así empezaba la mayoría de las veces... y John no se negaba, se derretía con cada roce de sus manos, porque lo amaba, lo deseaba, quería darle todo... aunque él no lo amara de la misma forma. John sentía su corazón acelerarse, y Sherlock también, había rodeado su muñeca, su pulso aumentaba rápidamente. Pudo ver ese destello fugaz en sus ojos, quería jugar...

-Necesitas relajarte, John.- Susurró cerca de su cuello, se había levantado para acariciarle los hombros por detrás a modo de masaje.

-Estoy relajado...

-No soy tonto, se que algo te molesta, hay algo que no puedes sacar de tu cabeza.- Odiaba quedar expuesto ante él. "Eres un libro abierto, John. Puedo leerte sin ningún esfuerzo" escuchaba su voz en su mente.

-Es sobre nosotros, Sherlock.- El menor se había sacado una paleta del bolsillo mientras se sentaba frente al rubio, sobre la mesa que antes los dividía.

-¿Qué hay con "nosotros"?- Preguntó antes de ponerse el dulce entre los labios.

-¿Te sientes bien con esto?- Sherlock clavó su mirada en los acuosos ojos del mayor.- Al principio estaba bien, siempre todo estuvo bien entre nosotros. Eres mi mejor amigo... desde siempre.

-Todo está bien, John.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio para depositar la paleta en los labios de este, el cual la recibió sin problema.- Yo te tengo y eso basta.

Sherlock le arrebató el dulce de los labios para besarle con violencia, el solía hacer eso, besarlo sin cuidado y de forma ruda, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior. A pesar del deseo de ser amado y tratado con delicadeza, John adoraba los besos de su mejor amigo, amaba como tomaba sus labios sin cuidado y como lo dejaba sin aliento, el sabor de su boca y como su lengua exploraba su cavidad bucal. Amaba las cosquillas y corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo luego de ser besado por el menor. Adoraba sentir como marcaba su cuerpo, como succiona su piel para dejar muestras visibles de que le pertenece.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por la mejilla de John, la cual fue atrapada por los labios del rizado de la forma más cálida que podía, nunca quiso lastimarlo, lo quería, pero no podía amarlo, no entendía el significado de dicho sentimiento. Tomó la barbilla del mayor con su mano derecha, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior del mayor, acariciando suavemente donde había mordido segundos atrás.

-Te ves un poco... ido. Deberías recostarte.- John lo miraba hipnotizado, sus caricias, sus roces, todo lo mantenía atado en cuerpo y alma al menor. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, esa cama que había sido testigo de cada uno de sus encuentros carnales.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- Habló suplicante. A veces Sherlock se recostaba junto a él, eran los momentos que más adoraba y ansiaba. Sentir junto a el su calor, recostados sin hacer nada, esos pequeños momentos eran en los cuales se permitía engañarse a sí mismo, en esos momentos se decía que tal vez, Sherlock podría amarlo algún día.

Preso de la culpa el menor no pudo negarse, sabía que era peor, estaba mal dejar que John se engañara así, darle esperanzas de algo que él no podría hacer realidad. Acarició su cabello dorado, por el solo hecho de sentir su textura suave entre sus dedos.

-Hoy... ¿Podrías ser gentil?- Esa pregunta lo descolocó, John nunca se quejaba, nunca había hablado sobre sus métodos. Solo se dejaba hacer y deshacer.

-Claro...- Sonrió igual de apagado, como lo hacía el mayor. Besó su mejilla bajando hasta su barbilla. Mirándose a los ojos logró ver el amor que John le tenía, todo el cariño que había crecido en el a lo largo de los años. John por su lado vio lo que siempre veía en los hermosos ojos del menor, vio la lujuria, pero esta vez algo distinto se percibió ¿Culpa?

John sabía en el fondo, que su amado jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, que no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, su único consuelo era tenerlo así. Podían pertenecerse el uno al otro en cuerpo, pero no en alma. John le había entregado su corazón hace mucho, pero sinceramente el menor no supo que hacer con el.

Sherlock rozó los suaves labios del mayor, todo él era suave, incluso sus sentimientos, los cuales se había esforzado por entender una y otra vez, pero no podía. Se besaron un largo rato, tendidos en el lecho tan blanco y pulcro como la inmaculada piel del menor, John jamás le hacía marcas, sentía que era como pecar. En cambio su propia piel sufría las consecuencias en cada encuentro, Sherlock no se controlaba a la hora de morderlo y besarlo, dejaba marcas a lo largo de su cuello sin importar si eran visibles con ropa o no.

-Seré gentil...- Dijo el menor al percatarse que había comenzado a dejar marcas por el pecho del rubio, el cual ya estaba descubierto.-Lo siento... John.- El mayor lo miró con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Descuida, fue una petición precipitada...- Algo en el interior de Sherlock se removió, estaba bastante seguro de no haber sentido algo parecido, jamás. No le gustaba así, odiaba cuando John estaba triste.

-¿Cómo es posible que me ames si no te amas a ti mismo?

-Supongo que te amo tanto, que mi propio amor se agotó.- Dijo con amargura. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, azules y penetrantes. Sherlock no era capaz de entender sus sentimientos, pero apreciaba la belleza de John.

Los largos y delgados dedos del menor recorrían su torso desnudo, la textura de su piel era fascinante, Sherlock se arrepintió de haber marcado su cuerpo de forma tan salvaje, nunca antes se había detenido a admirar su cuerpo así. John ya no era una torre impenetrable, ya no era una fortaleza. Era un ser delicado y falto de afecto entre sus brazos, era la persona más digna de ser amada y cuidada.

John se sintió valorado por una vez, Sherlock le daba suaves caricias mientras lo observaba con atención, nunca antes lo había mirado así, como si se tratase del ser más magnifico y digno de estudiar que hubiese visto antes. Exploraba su cuerpo despertando los sentidos del rubio.

-Cierra los ojos.- Ordenó el rizado, John lo hizo, con los ojos cerrados aún pasaba algo de luz por sus párpados, pero sentía su tacto aún más intenso. Sherlock besaba desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta sus clavículas, pasando por la barbilla y el cuello. Lamió una porción de piel para luego soplar sobre ella y ver como esta se erizaba. John soltaba pequeños jadeos, subió una de sus manos para cubrir su boca, por lo general Sherlock lo hacía callar.

-Hoy quiero escucharte, quiero que me muestres que provoco en ti.- Habló tomando la mano que cubría la boca del mayor, para enlazarla con la suya. Las manos de John eran algo pequeñas y gruesas, varoniles pero con cierta delicadeza casi imperceptible. Muy distintas a sus propias manos, grandes, largas y finas. John era todo lo contrario a él, lo opuesto, tanto física como mentalmente, incluso emocionalmente. "Un complemento" escuchó la voz del mayor en su cabeza.

Todo iba lento y pausado, Sherlock se quedaba apreciando cada centímetro de John por varios minutos, estimulaba su cuerpo con calma. Como nunca, una extraña, pero reconfortante serenidad los envolvía. El mayor se sentía confundido, se creía a sí mismo dentro de un sueño que ni su imaginación habría podido crear, sueño del que era sacado por las acciones del menor, las cuales le causaban un inmenso placer.

-¿Cómo es el amor?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-¿En general? ¿O el amor que siento por ti?

-Por mí...

-Inmensurable, indescriptible. No puedo medirlo ni explicarlo, sólo sentirlo.

-¿Qué es amor?

-Amor es cuando vengo aquí cada vez que recibo un mensaje tuyo, es jugar ajedrez aún sabiendo que perderé, es no dejarte ni abandonar tu amistad a pesar de que te amo tanto que duele. Amor es entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Es lo que te he dado siempre desde que éramos niños, Sherlock.

Esa tarde, luego de tomar su cuerpo una vez más, notó una diferencia dentro de él. Algo que había estado siempre en su interior, pero que se manifestaba rara vez. John dormía plácidamente, desnudo, cubierto únicamente por una sábana blanca, mientras era observado por unos ojos acuosos.

Cuando John despertó se asustó de ver el rostro enrojecido del menor, con claros signos de haber llorado.

-Sherlock...- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que si lo siento, John.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudar?

-Siento amor ¿Todos lo sienten distinto verdad?- John asintió, creía firmemente que nadie sentía igual que otra persona, era imposible.- Creo que amor es cuando te dejo poner música aunque la odie, es cuando toco el violín pensando en lo feliz que he sido a tu lado desde que éramos niños. Amor es cuándo te duermes en mi cama y yo te observo por horas, es cuándo te beso... aunque sea con rudeza, porque así soy... soy tosco y frío ante tu dulzura... pero sin ella no podría vivir, John. No estaría completo sin ti. Eres mi complemento.


End file.
